Introductions
by Spotts
Summary: Rating just to be safe. My first HP fic. Lily introduces the infamous James Potter to her family. What surprises lay in store for the couple as they try to start their lives together? Please R/R!
1. The Announcement

Author's Note/Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I bow down to J.K. Rowling for her ingenious writing. They're the only thing that sustains my life right now besides colorguard.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Introductions Part 1: The announcement  
  
"Where the hell is that little freak?!" Petunia Evans sneered.  
  
"Petunia, dear, language," Lydia Evans replied. "Lily will be here any time now. You know she has friends to say good-bye to, since she probably won't see many of them again."  
  
Petunia snorted in contempt. She had better things to do with her time than wait for her freak of a little sister to come home from her freak of a school.  
  
Ryan Evans smiled at his eldest daughter. "Petunia, dear, give Lily a break for awhile."  
  
Suddenly, Lily Evans appeared in front of the platform barrier between platforms nine and ten. And, much to Petunia's amazement, Lily was with someone. A male someone. And extremely tall and handsome male someone. From where they were standing, Petunia and her mother and father saw Lily and her dark-haired friend embrace in a, from what they could tell, more than friendly hug. As they parted, the three members of the Evans family saw Lily smile softly up at her friend, then turn away. Spotting them, her smile brightened and she ran forward, pulling her trunk behind her. She hugged her mother tightly, then her father.  
  
"Hi!" Lily exclaimed. She turned to Petunia, her smile falling a little. "Hello."  
  
"Lily!" Mrs. Evans squealed. "How was your school year?!"  
  
Lily smiled brightly. "Wonderful! Absolutely wonderful!" She then proceeded to animatedly tell her family the hightlights of her school year. She sighed when she was done. "I'm gonna miss that school."  
  
Petunia smirked. "Well, your news certainly has nothing over mine," she said haughtily. Seeing Lily's confused, and slightly hurt, gaze, she continued, "I'm engaged!" And she snapped her left hand near Lily, almost hitting her in the process. When she saw Lily's wide eyes, she said airily, "His name is Vernon, and he's the most wonderful guy you'll ever meet!" She lifted her head, nose in the air.  
  
"Congratulations," Lily said softly, looking at Petunia with a guarded gaze.  
  
"Wait until you see the dress I've picked out," was her sister's reply.  
  
~~~  
  
As soon as she and her family arrived home, Lily instantly took her trunk and owl from the car and raced upstairs to her room. She felt nauseous with disgust. If she had to listen to Petunia babble on about her "wonderful fiancée," she was going to vomit. As she lay on her bed, she thought over her life, and the events that had happened to her in the last seven years. They had been the best years of her life, and she was never going to forget them. She smiled happily as she thought of the news she'd brought home with her. She sighed as she thought of the best time to break it to her parents and Petunia. She sighed again as she decided that dinner would be the best time. Sometime near the end, when she was done eating. Yes. that would definitely be the best time to break the news to her parents. She sighed once more, then got up and started unpacking her clothes and toiletries. She wanted to leave her Hogwarts things in her trunk, and leave her trunk at the foot of her bed. Just as she finished, however, Petunia flounced into her bedroom, unannounced, and started babbling about Vernon again. Lily rolled her eyes heavenward, and tried her best to block out her sister's useless chatter. She wished that just this once she could use her wand, but knew that it was forbidden to use magic in the Muggle world, and resigned herself to doing things the Muggle way: ignore what you don't want to hear.  
  
~~~  
  
"Oh, Lily, dear, the Evans family reunion is next Saturday," Mrs. Evans informed at dinner, smiling at her daughter.  
  
"Next Saturday? Already?" Lily asked, her eyes wide.  
  
Mr. Evans nodded. "Yes, is that a problem?"  
  
Lily shook her head. "No, of course not. I just didn't think it would be so soon."  
  
Mrs. Evans smiled. "Well, you know the Evans, dear, they like to do things. unexpectedly." She looked sideways at her husband, who had just started on his dessert.  
  
Mr. Evans turned a bit red. "Well."  
  
Lily smiled at her parents' light bickering, and took a deep breath. It was now or never. She closed her eyes and blurted out, "Mum, Dad, I'm getting married."  
  
Immediate silence is what followed her statement. When she opened her eyes, she saw her parents looking at her with wide eyes, surprise evident in their gazes, and she saw Petunia looking at her in horror.  
  
"Oh, honey, that's wonderful!!" her mother exclaimed, genuinely happy for Lily, although a bit surprised at the sudden announcement.  
  
Her father, however, was not too happy about this bit of news. "Lily, how long have you known this man? How can you even think of marriage, when you've just graduated from school? How can you even think of marrying at such a young age?!"  
  
Lily looked at her father timidly. "Dad, I've known him for seven years. He went to Hogwarts with me, and he was Head Boy. And, as for the marriage at so young, well, we both love each other, and want to spend the rest of our lives together. Besides, James'll be going to Auror training for awhile, to become an Auror, and I'll get a job at the Ministry of Magic. We've already talked about this, and have come to some agreements. And, I want you to meet him. He's very nice, and." she paused a bit, smiling a bit in amusement, "charming. I think you'll like him, and I know Mum will."  
  
"No!!!" Petunia screeched. Her face had a continued look of horror on it. "You can't be getting married!! I am!!! I won't allow this!! I won't let you and freak of a boyfriend ruin my happiness!!" Her face was red with anger.  
  
At this, Lily stood up quickly from her chair, knocking it over in the process, her anger boiling. "Don't you dare talk about James, or anyone else, for that matter, that way!!" Her green eyes were flaming with anger.  
  
"I'll be damned if you get married to that freak, and ruin all my hopes of us being considered normal!!!!" Petunia screeched.  
  
"As far as I'm concerned, Petunia," Lily snarled, her face so red from anger, it almost matched her hair, "you're the abnormal one!! As far as I'm concerned, it's you who's considered a freak!! And I'll be damned if you ruin my happiness because of your own damn selfishness!!"  
  
"Lily!!" Mrs. Evans cried in horror.  
  
"It's true, Mum!!" Lily snarled back.  
  
"That is enough!!" Mr. Evans yelled, finally losing his temper. "Petunia, Lily, I want the two of you to apologize to each other immediately." He glared at them.  
  
Petunia turned her head away, nose up in the air. "I'll never apologize to a freak." And with that, she stomped upstairs to her bedroom, slamming her door shut.  
  
Mr. Evans sighed, and turned to Lily. "I want to meet this boy," he said shortly, and retired to his study.  
  
Lily sighed, and started helping her mother with the dishes. "Yes, father," she said softly, though he wasn't there.  
  
"You know, dear, it wasn't very nice to say what you did to Petunia," Mrs. Evans said from her position at the sink, cleaning the dishes.  
  
Lily blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall. "Yeah, well, I've had enough of her rudeness and snooty remarks about my kind." She brought the dishes over to her mother, then started drying.  
  
"How about bringing this boy, James, was it, to the family reunion?"  
  
Lily smiled in amusement. "That would be interesting."  
  
Mrs. Evans smiled, too. "I think it would be lovely, however, I don't believe magic would be quite. appropriate."  
  
Lily giggled. "Of course not! Don't worry. I'll owl him, and give him the information. The two of us will work something out."  
  
Mrs. Evans looked at her daughter, and noticed she had matured far beyond what she had thought. She suddenly hugged her daughter to her, wet hands and all, and whispered, "Your father and I are very proud of you, just so you know. We just don't want you to make the mistake of marrying someone when you're not ready. We want you to live life to the fullest, and be what you want to be, not what someone else wants you to be."  
  
Lily smiled. "Mum, please don't worry about it. I know what I'm doing. I want to marry James. I know we're ready to do this, and we can make it work. I know we can. And I know how much you and Dad care for me, which is why I told you first, before going off and getting married. I want your blessings, and I want you to be there for my wedding."  
  
Mrs. Evans let go of her daughter and, nodding, returned to doing the dishes. She glanced sideways at her daughter, noticing her faraway, dreamy look. She smiled slightly, and said, "So, how did his parents react? Do they know?"  
  
Lily jumped slightly, and blushed. "I'm not sure how the reacted. James was supposed to tell them, but I'm not sure how or when he's going to do it." As she finished drying the last of the dishes, she kissed her mother's cheek. "I'm going to send him an owl now. Good night."  
  
Mrs. Evans smiled in amusement. This family reunion was definitely going to be interesting.  
  
  
  
Ok, so there's the first chap of my fic. Please leave a review telling me how it was. 


	2. Meeting James Potter

Author's Note: I don't own Harry Potter. I bow down to J.K. Rowling for creating my current life-support. Anywho, this chappie focuses a little more on James. I'm not sure many people will like the way I've portrayed James and Lily in this fic, but this is how I've always pictured the two of them to be, from all that I've read about them. And, I would've had this out sooner, had school not just started, and been a killer. I just had to say that.  
  
On with the fic!  
  
  
  
Introductions Part 2: Meeting James Potter  
  
Lily awoke on Saturday morning with a feeling of excitement and apprehension. The weekend she'd gotten home from Hogwarts, she'd sent an owl to James, telling him the details of the Evans family reunion, and asking if he'd want to come. He'd said yes in his reply, and asked if jeans and a t-shirt would be acceptable. Lily laughed lightly at that, and replied yes, asking for the apparition point he'd be using, and the time he'd be there, so she could meet him, then take him to the reunion. Looking at her clock, Lily decided she had enough time to take a quick shower, grab a light breakfast, then meet James.  
  
"Mum, Dad, I'm going to pick up James!" she called as she came down the stairs, feeling refreshed after her shower. She grabbed a piece of toast on the way out, calling "I'll see you at the reunion!"  
  
~~~ James Potter emerged from the apparition point, and looked around. He was in a muggle junk yard, and felt quite lost.  
  
"James!" Turning his head, he saw Lily running towards him. James grinned and ran to her, picking her up and spinning her before crushing her to him in a hug.  
  
"Hey, Lils, it's good to see you," he murmured into her hair.  
  
Lily smiled as she regained her breath. "It's good to see you, too, James." She pulled back from him, and looked at his clothing. She smirked, as she saw how his clothes fit him. "I'm going to have a hard time keeping my cousins away from you." she murmured.  
  
James smirked. "Of course you are. I'm too good looking for them not to want me."  
  
Lily punched him lightly and laughed. "You jerk! You're so conceited!" She then smiled. "I'm so glad you're here. C'mon, let's go. We don't want to stand in the junk yard all day."  
  
James smiled back, and took hold of Lily's hand. "So, what do I need to know about your family?" he asked as they made their way out of the junk yard and to the place of the reunion.  
  
Lily sighed. "Well, my dad's going to want to question you a bit, and both of my parents are going to want to know how you're going to treat me, you know the normal stuff all over-protective parents ask their daughter's fiancée." Seeing James nod, she continued on, "Now, Petunia, you'll have to watch out for her. She absolutely hates me and all things that have to do with my "freakish" nature, as she calls it. She's also engaged, and was furious when I announced that I was getting married, too. I've only met her fiancée, Vernon, once, and from what I can tell, I don't like him much. When we're around other people, try not to talk about magic, or anything wizard-related, but you already know that." Lily took a deep breath. They were getting close to the park where the reunion was taking place. They were only a block away, now. "There's not much more I can tell you."  
  
James noticed Lily was getting nervous. He pulled her close to him as they walked and murmured, "Lily, it'll be alright. We'll get through this. Besides, think of it this way: Your family is the last obstacle we're facing at the moment. At least, last major obstacle. My parents absolutely love you, from what they can remember, which is a lot, I must say, and have already started thinking of you as part of the family. So don't worry about this."  
  
Lily sighed in relief, and leaned into James' embrace as they rounded the corner, extremely grateful that he was here. "Thank you, James," she said softly.  
  
He kissed the crown of her head gently, then let go of her, taking her hand, and mentally prepared himself for the onslaught of questions he knew were going to be thrown his way. Squeezing Lily's hand in reassurance, he walked beside her towards the blanket her family was sitting on. This was going to be. interesting, to say the least.  
  
~~~  
  
James was starting to sweat under the gaze of Ryan Evans. Lily didn't mention that he'd have to be stared at. He knew he looked a little out of place, but this was just plain scary.  
  
Ryan Evans stared at the tall young gentleman who'd entered the reunion with his daughter. His dark unruly hair fell every which way, and the thin wire-rimmed glasses framing the young man's warm chocolate brown eyes definitely gave him a charming look. But looks didn't fool Ryan Evans. He could tell this man had been a troublemaker. He just knew it. He finally stood up, feeling he'd made the kid nervous enough. "C'mon, son," he said. "Come with me. I'd like to have a little chat with you."  
  
James gave a sigh of relief as he followed Mr. Evans to a secluded area of the park, away from all the relatives, and, here he was a little scared again, away from Lily. The two men stopped in the shade of a tree, and Mr. Evans leaned against it, while James stood nearby.  
  
"Son, what's your name?" Mr. Evans started. "I believe Lily said it, but I can't remember."  
  
"James Potter, sir," James answered, staring the man straight in the eyes.  
  
Mr. Evans held the eye contact. "Tell me, how good are your grades?"  
  
"Fairly high, sir. I made Head Boy at Hogwarts, alongside Lily as Head Girl."  
  
"I see. And what was your favorite thing to do at school when you weren't studying?"  
  
James took a deep breath, and finally looked down. He didn't want to admit this to Lily's father, but felt it best to tell the truth, so he wasn't looked upon as a liar. Letting his breath out, he answered, "I played pranks, sir."  
  
Mr. Evans' eyebrows raised. He hadn't expected such an answer from the boy. He struggled to keep a straight face. "Pranks, James?"  
  
James' head shot up at the use of his first name by Mr. Evans. "Uh, yes, Sir. MY friends and I played pranks on people around the school, teachers, even."  
  
Mr. Evans' eyebrows raised even further, struggling even harder to keep a straight face. "And did you ever play pranks on my daughter?" This time, his gaze held a hint of a challenge, as if daring James to answer.  
  
James flushed guiltily, and answered once again, "Yes, sir. We did play pranks on Lily."  
  
Mr. Evans glared slightly. "And, may I ask, why?"  
  
James hesitated a little. He honestly wasn't quite sure why they had played such tricks on Lily. Luckily, he was saved from answering that question.  
  
"James, Dad! Lunch is ready!" Lily called as she ran up to them. She'd seen them leave, and kept her eye on the two of them, trying to make sure nothing bad happened. Not that she needed to worry.  
  
"Thanks, Sweety," Mr. Evans said, turning to his daughter.  
  
Lily smiled at her father, then turned to James. "Ready?"  
  
James smiled and took her hand, walking with Mr. Evans to the picnic tables laden with food, Lily between them.  
  
  
  
Authors Note: I am sooo sorry I didn't get this out sooner!!! I swear!! I've had this finished for a few days, but I needed to have it approved by my best friend first, and I wasn't sure I wanted to end here. I had hoped to make the reunion one chapter, but I think I'll leave it here for now. There will be a bit more interaction between James and the rest of Lily's immediate family in the next chapter. Ooh. a clash between the two couples (Lily/James, Petunia/Vernon) sounds interesting, no? I can just picture it. Please leave me a review! It makes me feel all nice and warm inside when you guys review. Thank you! 


	3. A Confrontation

Disclaimer: I don't own HP, that belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
School's a drag. I like all my classes so far, but I don't have enough time for the things I really like to do. And CG is beginning to take it's toll on me, I think.  
  
  
  
  
  
Introductions Part 3: A Confrontation  
  
Petunia Evans was green with envy. Not only was James Potter good- looking, the handsome young man was brilliant, and very witty. O! how she wished she were Lily at the moment. Minus the freak-show part, of course. If James Potter hadn't been a freak, she would have stolen him from her sister immediately. However, James Potter was a freak, and she was perfectly content with Vernon, who was perfectly normal and everything she wanted him a man.  
  
Vernon Dursley sneered as he listened to James Potter prattle on about the jokes and pranks he'd played at this - school he and Lily went to. His lip curled in disgust as the boy sent Mr. and Mrs. Evans into another bout of laughter. He silently snorted. Jokes and pranks. What was so interesting about jokes and pranks? Drills were far more intriguing.  
  
James Potter smiled as Lily's parents tried to recover from their laughing fit. He looked over to Lily and found her smiling at him, her green orbs brimming with happiness. However, James still felt wary. And it wasn't because of Lily or her parents. Oh no, that wasn't it at all! Mrs. Evans was a sweet woman, and loved to please people. He liked her fine. Mr. Evans was a great man when he wasn't pounding him with questions, and had a great sense of humor. He loved both of them already. It was of Petunia Evans, Lily's hag of a sister, and Vernon Dursley, Petunia's cow of a fiancée that he was wary. Petunia kept staring at him oddly, and Vernon was. James softly groaned. Vernon was glaring at him. Lily looked at him, her eyes questioning. He looked down the table and nodded almost imperceptibly. Lily, following his gaze, caught on.  
  
Lily Evans let out a frustrated sigh. She was so sick of Petunia's attitude. Her parents, having finally calmed down from laughing so hard, were talking with James about his future plans to become an Auror. She could tell they didn't understand what an Auror was or did, but she could see they understood that it was important and was a good job. She smiled, glad they and James were getting along.  
  
"So Lily," a voice sneered from her left. "What are you going to do for a living?"  
  
Lily looked to her left, and found Petunia and Vernon sneering at her, mocking her, almost. She inwardly sighed, and put on a cheerful, happy smile, determined not to let her sister get to her. "Well, I already told you I would get a job at the Ministry. I plan on doing either that, or getting a job at the Daily Prophet." As she finished, Lily noticed James and her mother and father were listening to her plans. She smiled at the five of them. "Don't worry about me, I'll find a job."  
  
James smiled at put an arm around Lily. "There's no way Lily wouldn't get a job. She's too good a w - woman not to." He let out a breath. 'Oops, almost let that slip,' he thought, referring to the fact that he'd almost said 'witch.'  
  
Lily smiled and leaned into him, blushing. "Thanks, James, but I'm not that great," she said humbly. She laughed when James snorted in disbelief, and heard him mutter, "Yeah right."  
  
Mr. Evans stood up. "Well, James, I think I'd like to finish our conversation."  
  
James stood up as well. "Yes, sir." He warily followed Lily's father back to their earlier spot.  
  
Mr. Evans took up his place against the tree again, staring at James, who stood to the side a little, staring straight back. "I've heard stories about you, James Potter."  
  
James' eyes widened. He'd been expecting more questions about him and his life-style, or his friends, but not that. "Stories, sir?"  
  
Mr. Evans nodded. "Yes, stories. Stories of all the pranks you'd played on my daughter." He noticed James cringe. "Do you know how many times Lily came home in tears, and told us of all the horrible pranks you'd played on her?" Again, James cringed, this time, much more noticeable than the first. Mr. Evans sighed again, and looked out towards the park lake. "But Lily's strong. After she told us of the pranks and jokes, she'd quit crying, and go upstairs to her bedroom to do her homework. We never heard anything of you the rest of the summer." Mr. Evans paused, and closed his eyes.  
  
James just continued to look at him, regret and pain in his eyes, remembering all the stuff he and the other Marauders had done to Lily.  
  
Mr. Evans opened his eyes, and stared at the lake again. "When she told me she was going to marry you, I exploded," he said after a time. "I remembered all the times she'd come home, crying because of you, and was angry that she'd even think to marry you. Later that night, I remembered something. A year or two ago, Lily didn't come home in tears or anger anymore. She came home happy, and cheerful, and always smiling. It confused Lydia and I, but we never pushed the subject. We figured she'd tell us on her own. Now I realize the reason." He turned to James, now. "I didn't know what to expect from you, son, when you came here this morning. When I asked you about playing pranks on Lily, I expected you to lie straight out, saying you'd never do something like that to her. I expected to be distrustful of you. The fact that you came out and admitted to playing pranks on her made me realize how much you love my daughter, and I realized what she saw in you." Here, Mr. Evans had to look away, for his eyes were tearing up. "I - I give you my blessings to marry my daughter. Just, do me a favor and take care of her." Mr. Evans stood away from the tree and headed to the restroom facility, not wanting James to see his tears.  
  
James looked at Ryan Evans' retreating back, reeling from all that he'd said. Hearing footsteps from behind him, he turned, and saw Lily coming up the hill, no doubt to tell him it was time for dinner. He smiled at her and took her into his arms when she was close enough, crushing her body to his and burying his face in her neck. "We're getting married," he whispered in her ear. Lily sighed in relief, and smiled, tightening her grip on him, tears in her eyes.  
  
~~~  
  
Petunia glared at Lily as her sister and future brother-in-law walked down the hill, hand in hand. When they were close enough, she said, "I can't believe Dad gave you his blessings to be married." Her face was twisted into one of disgust, and she sat closer to Vernon.  
  
Lily glared right back at her sister, thankful her mother wasn't around at the moment. "Yes, well, you don't have to come to the wedding if you don't want to, so don't say anything."  
  
Petunia huffed, and looked away. "Yes, well, you're not even invited to our wedding, so don't even bother showing up," she sneered.  
  
Lily's mouth dropped slightly, and her eyes widened. "Why?" she cried, hurt showing in her eyes.  
  
Petunia looked back at her sister, glaring hatefully at her. "Because I don't want any freaks there to ruin it." She smiled evilly.  
  
Vernon smirked at James, who glared back at him. "What are you looking at? A good-for-nothing, that's what you are. Don't even have a decent job." He sneered.  
  
"We just got out of school," he replied hotly. "And for your information, since you obviously weren't listening at lunch, I'm in training to be an Auror."  
  
Vernon sneered again, and was about to make a snide remark when Mr. and Mrs. Evans walked over.  
  
Mrs. Evans hugged Lily, and then Petunia. "My babies are all grown up and getting married," she sniffed, tears running down her face.  
  
Lily smiled, her foul mood immediately gone from her system. James smiled as well, staying close to Lily.  
  
At dinner, as Mrs. Evans started talking animatedly about wedding plans with Petunia, and Mr. Evans spoke with Vernon, Lily and James were approached by one of Lily's relatives. "Lily? Is that you?"  
  
Lily and James turned around to see a blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl about their age standing in front of them. Lily smiled. "Yes, it's me, Vanessa." The two embraced.  
  
"And who is this handsome man?" Vanessa asked, looking James up and down, desire evident in her eyes.  
  
Lily took hold of James' hand. "This is James, my fiancée," she answered.  
  
Vanessa's eyes widened, shock taking the place of desire. "Your fiancée?" she repeated. "Oh. Well, congratulations, then." She then turned and walked away.  
  
"She didn't seem too happy about us," James commented. He'd caught the way she'd looked at him, and needless to say, he was slightly disgusted.  
  
Lily nodded, slightly hurt. "We were playmates when we were little," she said quietly. "I thought she'd be happy for me. But then, she did look at you like you were a piece of meat." She laughed at James, who reddened slightly.  
  
James, being James Potter, however, played it cool. "Yeah, well, what can I say? I'm good-looking, dashing, and extremely wonderful!" He smiled triumphantly.  
  
Lily laughed and elbowed him in the side. "Come on," she said. "We'd better get going. It's getting late, and you might want to get home."  
  
James feigned hurt. "You want to get rid of me already? I'm hurt."  
  
Lily giggled. "No, of course not, it's just that things are going to be a little weird now."  
  
James raised an eyebrow. "Weird?"  
  
Lily laughed slightly. "Well, since we're officially engaged, everyone's going to talk to us and ask questions and, well, I don't want you to have to deal with that."  
  
James raised an eyebrow.  
  
Lily laughed. "Ok, I don't want to have to deal with that. I want to go home, away from here." She sighed, and leaned on his arm, eyes closed.  
  
James let out a breath, and wrapped his arms around Lily. "You're right. We should probably head home."  
  
Lily nodded, still enfolded in his arms.  
  
~~~  
  
After saying goodnight to her parents, James and Lily soon found themselves back at the junk yard.  
  
"We'll get together soon to talk about the wedding," James said as he hugged Lily. She nodded, and they kissed.  
  
"I love you, James Potter," Lily said sleepily.  
  
James smiled softly. "I love you too, Lily Evans. Now, go home and go to bed. You look tired."  
  
Lily smiled back and nodded. "G'night."  
  
James nodded once and apparated out of sight.  
  
Lily sighed, then turned and headed home, her thoughts filled of James and their wedding.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Whew!! I finished this chapter!!! Took me long enough. However, school and CG are taking up most of my time, nowadays. And of course, they matter to me a lot. I was looking back over my other two chapters, and realized that something screwed up, so the three little dots indicating trailing off are just periods, and that ticks me off. So, I'm going to have to go back and edit that sometime. Not now, though, I'm too tired, and don't have enough time. I realize that this chapter was probably a little rushed. This fic isn't going to be very long, as I plan of having a sort of prequel, telling the story of how James and Lily got together. So, that'll probably explain a few things. Also, just to warn you: next chapter, I will have skipped some time. I'm not sure how much at the moment, but it will probably be closer to the wedding. We'll see though. I apologize about this chapter, though. It's not very good, in my opinion, and a little weak at the end. Please tell me what you think of it, though. I thrive on reviews, and they make me feel warm inside when they're nice. Feel free to flame, though, if you think it's bad. 


	4. Wedded Bliss

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, that belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
So sorry for the delay! Oh my gosh, you do not know how busy I have been with school and Guard!! It's been crazy!! All the competitions, and games, and homework. All that jazz is over now, and I made Winter Guard, which hopefully won't be as time consuming as Color Guard was (we only meet twice a week, and Saturdays). I concocted this chapter in my free time in keyboarding (a blow-off class, really), and in my free time in World Geography. So, if this chappy sucks arse, that's why. It's longer, though, so hopefully that makes up a little for taking so long. Hope you enjoy!!  
  
  
  
Introductions Part 4: Wedded Bliss  
  
  
  
Lily felt.exquisite. That was the only word she could think of that could describe how she felt in her wedding robes. She'd wanted something to stay muggle about the wedding, as everything else would be magic-oriented. So, the main part of the robe set was actually a muggle wedding gown. Off-white in color, the straps were off the shoulder. The bodice ended in a "v", while curving over her hips at the sides, where the skirt of the gown began. The skirt flowed like liquid around her legs, and had gold embroidery at the hem. The gown reminded her of a medieval dress, which is what she'd been going for, as her favorite stories were from the medieval era. Her cloak was also of off-white, and had the same gold embroidered trim as the hem of her gown. The cloak was her favorite; on the back was a picture of a stag with lilies intertwined with its great antlers in gold thread. She laughed quietly, thinking of the confused looks on her mother and Mrs. Potter's faces when they saw the finished cloak. She'd just smiled mysteriously. James didn't know about the picture, either. It was her surprise for him.  
  
As she stood now in front of the mirror, fingering the gold lily- shaped clasp to the cloak, she wondered about everything that was going to happen to her life once she married James. She never thought she'd be married at 17, but she knew this was what she wanted.  
  
"Lily?"  
  
Turning around, Lily saw her best friend, Arabella Figg. "Bella," she murmered, smiling.  
  
Bella was in awe. Lily was gorgeous, with her dark red hair twisted into a fancy knot on the back of her head, and two locks of hair framing her face. Bella was the one who'd helped Lily decide on the wedding clothes. She was there when Lily'd received the finished cloak, and had laughed when Lily wouldn't explain the significance of the stag and lily, though she suspected the two mothers had some sort of idea as to the meaning. Mrs. Potter must, most certainly.  
  
"Lily, you look gorgeous."  
  
Lily blushed. "Thanks, Bella. How're the guys?"  
  
Bella smiled brightly as she smoothed down her emerald green robes, and gave Lily her bouquet of lilies-of-the-valley. "According to Remus, they're fine. However."  
  
Lily stilled, panic starting to fill her. "However what?"  
  
Bella's smile grew even wider. "I heard a commotion behind the door, and Remus was standing in front of it, trying to keep me out of James's dressing room." She laughed quietly. "Sounded like Sirius was doing something."  
  
Lily stared at Bella for a moment, then burst out laughing. Bella soon followed, and their laughter rang throughout the room.  
  
~~~  
  
James was a mess, and Sirius Black, his best friend, wasn't helping any.  
  
"James, calm down, everything will be fine," Remus Lupin told him as he came back into the room from dealing with Arabella.  
  
James groaned as he turned to face his friend. "Moony, just what does Padfoot think he's doing?"  
  
Both of them turned to where Peter Pettigrew, the last of their group, was trying to get a kneeling Sirius away from a banner. Sirius, however, was easily ignoring the little man, and looked like a little kid working on something he knew would please his teacher, with his tongue between his teeth and hanging outside his lips, a grin on his face the whole while. Both Remus and James knew that whatever Sirius was putting on that banner, while it would be funny, no doubt, it was probably going to humiliate, in some way, James and Lily.  
  
James groaned again, and turned back to the mirror. His robes were the same color as Lily's, with the same gold embroidered trim and everything. His cloak, however, had the word "Marauders" embroidered on it, with the footprints of a stag's hoof, a dog, wolf, and rat's paws, as well as a cat's paw and a lily, showing how the six of them were united. After all, the school years would've been boring, had the Marauders, who'd known each other since before Hogwarts, had never met Lily and Arabella to keep them on their toes.  
  
Feeling that everything was in order with himself, he turned back to his friends. Lily had decided on emerald green for her bridesmaids' robes, so James had done the same for his groomsmen. Remus, his long hair tied loosely back, looked tired and haggard, but James knew this was only because the full moon was two days away. Peter looked uncomfortable in his dress robes. Nothing could be done about that, though. Sirius, apparently done with his banner, was straightening out his robes. As always, he looked good. James was quite interested to see his and Arabella's interactions tonight.  
  
"Sure you don't want me to tame your hair, Prongs?" Sirius asked, holding up the bottle of gel that had caused the commotion that made Arabella suspicious.  
  
James narrowed his eyes at Sirius. Sirius smiled laughingly at James, and tossed the bottle over his head.  
  
"Hey!" Peter yelped, as the flying bottle narrowly missed his head.  
  
"Sorry, Wormtail," Sirius answered, not sorry at all.  
  
"Boys, it's time," Mr. Evans said through the door.  
  
~~~  
  
Albus Dumbledore was extremely happy and proud. He'd known from the very first day he'd met James Potter and Lily Evans that their destinies would forever be intertwined. As they grew up, he'd known that they would spend the rest of their lives together. Being asked to join them in marriage was a deep honor, and he was more than happy to do it. Standing now, in the front of the chapel, watching James approach to take his place, Dumbledore felt he would burst, he was so proud. James was one of his brightest students, if very mischievous. James now looked very nervous, though, which was very unlike him.  
  
"Thank you, again, Professor," James said, taking his place to Dumbledore's left.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled, and nodded to Remus and Peter as they took their places to the left and behind James. "There's no need to thank me, Mr. Potter. I'm very glad to do this."  
  
James smiled and looked at the doors in the back of the church as the music started.  
  
Arabella entered first, looking radiant. Taking Sirius' arm, the two of them walked down the aisle, and James thought they looked absolutely stunning together.  
  
Next was Lily. James' breath caught in his throat. She was a goddess. An angel. Gods, she was beautiful. Mr. Evans had tears coming from his eyes freely, as he walked his youngest daughter down the aisle. As Lily joined him at the altar, he noticed the picture on her cloak, and grinned at her. She smiled her mischievous smile at him as she faced him, placing her small hands into his much larger ones.  
  
While Mr. Evans joined his tearful wife, Harold Potter gently squeezed a tearful Glenda Potter's hand. The thought, "My baby's all grown up and getting married" ran through both mother's minds.  
  
As Dumbledore said the marriage rites, Lily and James' eyes never left each other. Throughout the exchanging of the rings, their eyes never strayed. Everyone looking on could tell the two of them were in another world, letting Dumbledore's words strengthen the bond they'd formed years before.  
  
"You may now kiss the bride."  
  
James smiled tenderly at Lily as he cupped her chin and kissed her, sealing the promise of their future. As he leaned back, his familiar mischievous smile crossed his face, and he gathered her up in his arms, swinging her around once as she hung on for dear life, then setting her down. Face flushed, Lily laughingly smiled back, and hands clasped, the two ran out of the chapel, streamers flying around them from various wands.  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
Four years. They'd been married four years, and now they had a baby. Lily smiled down at her son, Harold James Potter, named after her father-in- law. The smile fell from her face as she thought about James' parents. They'd died at the hands of Voldemort not quite two years after she and James had married. Her own parents had died shortly after the Potters. Lily held her tears in check as she held baby Harry close to her. The funeral had been horrible. Petunia had yelled at her, expressing her hate and blame. Lily also felt that the death of her parents had been her fault, as she was the witch in the family. James, however, had explained to her what she'd already known: that Voldemort killed her parents to get to her. She and her sister had lost contact soon after her wedding, and the funeral made things worse between them. Petunia hadn't shown up at Lily's wedding, and likewise, hadn't told Lily the location and time of hers, so Lily hadn't had been able to go. This had been painful, as even though the two sisters didn't get along, Lily had still wanted to see her sister on the happiest day of her life.  
  
Lily smiled at Harry, coming back to the present. "Come, we should start dinner," she cooed to him, carrying him to the kitchen. "Daddy will be home soon."  
  
James had become an Auror, pleasing both his parents and his instructors. Lily had gone to work at the Ministry of Magic, and worked in a section that worked on charms, helping perfect older ones, and invent new ones. Something she'd greatly enjoyed. However, now she stayed at home to take care of Harry. She still helped the Ministry when they owled her for help, though.  
  
Humming while she finished making dinner, Lily kept an eye on Harry, who seemed take after his father; meaning, he was curious about everything and tended to get into trouble.  
  
Just then, the door opened, and in stepped the very man she'd been thinking about. "Lils, I'm home, and I've got company," called James.  
  
Smiling, Lily picked up Harry and stepped into the living room of the little cottage in Godric's Hollow. "Sirius! Remus!" she exclaimed. "How wonderful it is to see you guys again! I've just finished making dinner, so please join us."  
  
Both men's eyes lit up at the mention of food, and as soon as their jackets were off, they were in the kitchen, at the table, eyeing the food with hunger.  
  
Laughing, Lily turned back to James, who chuckled and pulled his wife and son into an embrace. Kissing Lily, he ruffled Harry's hair. "And how was your day?" he asked, smiling as they walked to the table together.  
  
Smiling at Sirius' antics as he took Harry from her and sat him upon his knee, Lily answered, "Oh, the same as usual. And yours?"  
  
James' smile fell from his face, and Sirius and Remus were both quiet. Lily didn't like the feel of tension that had suddenly entered her home. "We got word from Professor Dumbledore today at the office," James said quietly, as he and Lily took their seats at the table. "It seems Voldemort's making his move against us."  
  
Lily's breath caught in her throat.  
  
"Against you and me," James finished quietly.  
  
  
  
A/N: Oh, goodness, a cliff hanger. How evil. I hate cliff hangers, really I do. Once again, I am so sorry that this took so long. I'm not particularly pleased with this chapter, but I needed to get something out. Besides, as cruddy as I feel this is, it sets up the stage for what I intend to be the final chapter of this fic. The next chapter will be out sooner than this one was. I promise. I already have the ideas going through my head of what's going to happen, I just need to get them down and in order. Though, I'm pretty sure most of you can tell what's up.  
  
Pickle Princess, I do fully intend to write a prequel to this. I do intend to write a fic introducing Lily and James' relationship. I just don't know when I'm going to write it.  
  
Lilyflower4u2nv - Yes, when I said CG, I did mean Color Guard.  
  
Please be patient with me as I try and get the next chapter out, and please leave a review telling me what you think of this. I really appreciate, all the reviews I've gotten.  
  
And, I haven't had Tree read this, so, if this chapter really sucks arse, now you know why. She's my unofficial beta, but I didn't run this by her because it's late, and she's in bed, and I want to post this so you all have something to read from me. (We're all jumping for joy that Spotts has updated, really we are, you just can't see us!) Uh, sorry. random thought there. Uh, please review! Thanks! 


	5. Interrupted Happiness

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, Ms. Rowling does. Please don't sue. You honestly won't get much.  
  
A/N: Whoa. It's been awhile. I am so terribly sorry for the lateness of this chapter. So terribly sorry. Winterguard, homework, finals, everything has been so hectic. But I'm on Spring Break now.  
Introductions Part 5: Endings  
James couldn't sleep. He was exhausted, and deeply desired sleep, but it just wouldn't come to him. So now here he was, sitting next to Harry's crib. He dearly wanted to take Harry and Lily and just disappear. He would die before he let anything happen to either of them. Harry sighed in his sleep as he changed positions. James smiled as he looked at him. Harry looked almost exactly like him, it was scary. Except for having Lily's eyes, Harry was a carbon copy of James.  
  
Sensing someone's gaze upon him, James turned to see Lily, looking at him through worried eyes. Holding his arms out to her, he gathered her to him, sitting her on his knee.  
  
"I'm worried, James," Lily whispered, gazing at Harry.  
  
"I know," James answered, as he rested his chin on her shoulder. "But Dumbledore's got a plan. He's going to make someone our Secret-Keeper."  
  
"Secret-Keeper?"  
  
"Yeah. Dumbledore's going to cast a spell on whoever's going to know of our whereabouts, and no matter how he's questioned, no one will be able to get the answer out of him if they don't want to tell. Dumbledore offered to be our Secret-Keeper, but I want Sirius to be it."  
  
"Why not Dumbledore?" Lily questioned, slightly shocked.  
  
James smiled. "Because Sirius is my best friend. He'll never tell a soul. I've trusted him with my life all my life, and now I trust him with yours and Harry's. Trust me. He won't betray us."  
  
Lily nodded. She trusted Sirius as well, just not to the extent James did. However, she trusted James. He knew what he was doing.  
  
Both Lily and James knew sleep wasn't going to come for them tonight. So they contented themselves to sitting next to their sleeping son and staring out at the full moon.  
  
~~~  
  
"But James! It's the perfect plan!" Sirius exclaimed to his best friend. "Who would suspect him? He's almost a squib! No one would suspect someone as pathetic as Peter to be the Secret-Keeper of the infamous James and Lily Potter!"  
  
"Sirius!" Lily admonished. "Don't call Peter pathetic."  
  
Sirius just rolled his eyes. "C'mon, you have to agree that no one would suspect him."  
  
James eyed Sirius. Sirius had come over in the early morning, just as he, Lily and Harry were sitting down to breakfast, to talk to him about switching to Peter as the Secret-Keeper. ". I guess."  
  
Sirius smiled smugly. "Brilliant! I'll go get Peter and we'll go to Dumbledore." So saying, he apparated away.  
  
James sighed and looked at Lily, who was perplexed.  
  
"Are you sure that's wise? Switching to Peter for our Secret-Keeper?" she asked.  
  
James sighed again, and sat down on the davenport, draping his arm across his eyes. "I have no idea."  
  
"Well, in any case, it's done. We'll just have o go along with it."  
  
James nodded in agreement. He trusted Sirius, but he had a bad feeling about this.  
  
~~~  
  
BAM!  
  
The entire house shook from the force of the attack. Harry started crying as Lily and James looked at each other in panic.  
  
(A/N: Ok, before we go on, I have to give credit where it's due. The rest of the story will contain quotes and comments taken directly from Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. I wanted to use the direct quotes and stuff to make it more realistic. If anyone takes offense to this, please let me know and I will take it down directly and rewrite it.)  
  
"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off - "  
  
Lily gasped as she grabbed Harry, and stumbled from the room to Harry's room in the back of the house, locking the door behind her, and quickly casting some wards and charms.  
  
The door burst open, as a cackle of high-pitched laughter sounded. James held his wand out as he turned to face the intruder.  
  
Lily was in Harry's room, softly singing a lullaby to calm him down. There was a loud *thump* as she heard someone - James - fall in the main room. Tears started coursing down her cheeks as she continued to sing.  
  
Suddenly, the door burst open, and in swept Lord Voldemort, his red eyes gleaming in triumph. He stepped towards her, his wand pointed at Harry.  
  
Lily screamed. "Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"  
  
"Stand aside, you silly girl . stand aside now . " Voldemort slithered.  
  
"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead -" Lily pleaded.  
  
The triumph in Voldemort's eyes gleamed even more as he advanced, wand raised.  
  
"Not Harry! Please . have mercy . have mercy . " Lily pleaded once more.  
  
Voldemort laughed a shrill laugh as he continued towards mother and son. Lily screamed as she shielded Harry with her body.  
  
"Avada Kedavra," Voldemort roared, victory evident in his voice.  
A/N: Ok! The end. So, how is it? Bad? Good? Crappy? Wee? I'm so very sorry this took so long to get out. I honestly meant to have it out sooner. Unfortunately, other things in my life detained me. However, I have finished this fic, and am starting to plan another fic. It's not the prequel I want to do to this, though I have ideas flitting about that I write down. I plan to write it eventually, I'm just not sure when I'll be able to get to it. If anyone thinks it's a really bad idea for me to do one, though, please feel free to let me know.  
  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed and took time to read this. This is the first fic I've actually completed, and the first fic I'm actually very proud of. Please, let me know what you think of it.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Spotts 


End file.
